Guardians Vol. 2 Mantis/Wildrider888
Scrapper - Command Points * Infiltrator - Command Points |organization = Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, West Coast Avengers |health = 3 |health# = 7153 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 7153 |attack = 4 |attack# = 1574 |defense = 2 |defense# = 1288 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 1574 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 1288 |effects = * * * * * |bio = Mantis was raised by a secret sect of Kree living on Earth called the Priests of Pama. They trained her in the martial arts and unlocked her psychic potential, believing that she would one day fulfill a prophecy as the Celestial Madonna, the mother to the perfect being. Erasing her memories, they allowed her to return to the outside world to gain real life experience. She joined the Avengers but eventually left Earth to complete the prophecy. Mantis gave birth to a son and allowed him to be raised by the Priests of Pama while she explored the cosmos. She was imprisoned by the true Kree where she met Star-Lord, and together, they set the groundwork for building the Guardians of the Galaxy. }} |effects = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 5 |name2a = Psychic Blast |stamina2a = 10% |target2a = One Enemy |damage2a = 435 - 520 |hits2a = 1 |cooldown2a = 2 Rounds |hitcrit2a = 100% |type2a = |effects2a = |name2b = Telekinetic Shielding |stamina2b = 10% |target2b = One Ally |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |hitcrit2b = 100% |type2b = |effects2b = |name2c = Psychic Transferal |stamina2c = 10% |target2c = One Ally |cooldown2c = 2 Rounds |hitcrit2c = 100% |type2c = |effects2c = |name2d = Projected Healing |stamina2d = 10% |target2d = All Allies |cooldown2d = 2 Rounds |hitcrit2d = n/a |type2d = |effects2d = |name2e = SLEEP! |stamina2e = 10% |target2e = One Enemy |hits2e = 1 |cooldown2e = 2 Rounds |hitcrit2e = 100% |type2e = |effects2e = |name3 = Pama Strike |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = One Enemy |damage3 = 1077 - 1616 |hitcrit3 = 92% / 16% |hits3 = 1 |type3 = |effects3 = (2 rounds) (2 rounds) |name4 = Energy Projection |stamina4 = 15% |target4 = One Enemy |damage4 = 406 - 486 |hits4 = 3 |hitcrit4 = 88%/11% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = |effects4 = (1 round) (1 round) }} Notes *Credit for sprite and the nerfed version of Premonition goes to Danny R.R. * Mantis was already pretty good, so that's why her changes consist of just one kinda meh passive and one new move (the 5th multifunction move of her lvl 2 if you missed it). *SLEEP! doesn't do any damage. I don't know why the template isn't showing the damage numbers for the moves cause (outside of the new move) her kit is just copy-pasted from the main wiki for the game and the template has damage numbers there. * As I was making the kit, I realized something for both Drax and Mantis's passives and team-up bonuses. Both of their alts have passives (and in Drax's case, new team-up bonuses) that reflect their personalities in the MCU. However, the game uses their comic personalities which are much more serious and less goofy. I don't if or how that would be addressed by the story if these alts were to be put in the game.